


you, like the moon

by dreamsailing



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, bare minimum magic, hexes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/pseuds/dreamsailing
Summary: ☾ pieces written for onghwang week ☽day one • big bang - slowly, quietlyday two • stardust - paw your way into my heartday three • sunrise - so take this heart, put yourself in it





	1. big bang - slowly, quietly

**Author's Note:**

> i'm compiling the pieces i've written for o/h week under one work. i'm sorry for those who left comments on paw your way into my heart and take this heart. but please do know i appreciate them with my entire being. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwu recounts his first times with minhyun and learns that love comes quietly.

the first time seongwu met minhyun, there wasn't actually a spark.

it wasn't love at first sight nor crush at first sight.

although seongwu will have to concede that he did thought minhyun had a good face. a more than average one. but if he's going to be completely honest, he'll confess he was rather annoyed.

minhyun is good-looking, maybe _too_ good-looking, and all the giggly girls waiting outside the lecture halls to peek at minhyun proved to be a nuisance overtime.

seongwu could only roll his eyes when the girls break into shrieks when minhyun so much throws a polite smile their way. although sometimes he finds it fascinating too - how many of them would claim to be the recipient of the _prince's_ smile - but the blockade the girls form everyday at the door eventually outweighed the fascination for seongwu.

simply put, it wasn’t really a good impression.

(but fortunately, it only took a pair project in their shared literature class, a few chance meetings in seongwu's favorite coffee shop and maybe two or three cups of coffee that seongwu learns maybe minhyun's existence isn't too bad. the initial awkwardness melted upon discovery of mutual interests - poetry, ballads, visiting museums - at the end of maybe their third chance meeting spent over cups of coffee, seongwu has gained a new friend in the person of minhyun.) 

* * *

 

 

if there's one thing seongwu easily learns about minhyun after weeks of friendship, it would be that he's persistent.

he has a way of worming into a person's life - may it be through his insistent nagging, his lame jokes, his surprisingly childish side - in any way, he has found a way to claim a permanent spot in seongwu's life.

on the other hand, if there's one word to describe ong seongwu, it would be chaos.

he's a tornado: reckless, intuitive, and a string of impulsive decisions. a mess most if not all the time. it's his trademark and he sure brings it with him wherever and whenever - even to his weekly coffee nights with minhyun.   
  
he's got a mustache of foam from his latte, which he may or may not have intentionally caused to himself. he moves the cup away from his face and beams at the man sitting across him, waiting for the expected knitting of the brows or a sigh in disapproval. 

knowing minhyun, he would only respond to seongwu's current state with either of the two - but what comes instead are giggles and bouncing of the shoulders, eyes crescent like the moon and nose scrunching not in disgust but maybe in endearment. 

seongwu was prepared for a scolding, a reprimand - anything but this - _t_ _his_ , with minhyun laughing openly like a child while pulling on tissues to dump on seongwu's face.

it was a sight to behold. an image seongwu surely has carved into his memory. 

it was the first time seongwu had made minhyun laugh out loud. 

 

seongwu may not have realized it himself, but for each day he faces next, he does his best to elicit the same laughter from minhyun.

 _it has a nice ring to it_ , he tells himself, not that he feels any sort of accomplishment when he knows he’s the cause behind the biggest smiles minhyun ever musters.

* * *

 

  
  
the first time he held minhyun's hand wasn't exactly a fond memory.

they were in a bar for jisung's birthday and he insisted for minhyun to come along with him.

regret only comes later when he sees his friend cornered by two women, obviously uncomfortable at their proximity. seongwu's legs are quick to bring him between the girls to capture minhyun's hand in his hold, dragging him out of the bar without a single glance back nor a word at the girls.  
  
"i'm sorry."

seongwu only let's go of minhyun when they're at a safe distance away from the buzzing bar. he looks back to see minhyun still slightly disoriented and guilt plummets down the pit of his stomach. he shouldn’t have pushed it tonight.

"i shouldn't have forced you to come with me. i knew you were uncomfortable with clubs."  
  
minhyun runs a hand over his hair, a sigh of relief passing his lips.   
  
"it's fine seongwu, it's not your fault. besides, i wanted to greet jisung, too."  
  
"i shouldn't have left you alone though. "  
  
"seongwu, it's fine." minhyun flashes him a smile and it only does a little in easing his mind. "don't beat yourself down, alright? and you came to my rescue, that's enough." minhyun laughs and it works to wash away the guilt eating him slowly. 

  
  
they look around to see the streets to be deserted.

it's well past one in the morning when seongwu checks his watch. it's already saturday morning, and saturdays are allotted for only one thing.  
  
"hey, how about we have an early morning coffee today instead?"

minhyun’s eyes widen for a split second at seongwu’s suggestion. “we’re going to ditch jisung’s party?”

“well, not if you prefer to get cornered by more girls and—”

“you know what,” minhyun walks ahead and drags him by the arm, “let’s go get that coffee. coffee is better than girls, anyway.”

seongwu bites back a snort and only lets himself be dragged.

“if you say so.”

* * *

 

 

one some days, minhyun knocking on his door serves as seongwu’s alarm clock.

sometimes seongwu opens his door to a beaming minhyun, eagerly telling him about newly opened bookshops or cafes he just found. it's usual for seongwu to be pushed back inside his bedroom with minhyun telling him to _move and get dressed, we have to check it out_ on these days.

seongwu belatedly figures he has developed a condition - one that makes him totally incapable of denying minhyun.

on other days, on days seongwu deems to be _good days_ , minhyun comes with food and feeds him to his heart’s content. they spend most of these days lazing on seongwu’s couch with a movie and cackling over shared tubs of ice cream.

it’s moments like this: when minhyun’s got a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and he bursts out laughing with his leg thrown across seongwu’s lap that seongwu realizes he wants to keep _this_ – this image of minhyun openly laughing, comfortable with zero care in the world– seongwu wants to keep it for himself and no else.

his mind poses him a question about this sudden surge of selfishness – how he suddenly wants to be the lone recipient of minhyun’s smile, how his fingers are itching to reach out to touch his face, his arms longing to wrap themselves around minhyun— but then minhyun turns to him, gives him a toothy grin and all his reasons disappear like bubbles.

he’ll do the thinking some other time.

* * *

 

   
  
his first fight with minhyun wasn't actually a fight - it was more of a one-sided conflict on seongwu's part - which stemmed from what others may consider a petty reason- _petty_ , but for seongwu at that moment it was anything but that.   
  
he was dead worried.   
  
he has been trying to reach minhyun's phone all afternoon but got no answer. minhyun usually calls back after minutes or at least texts back if he has something important going on.

he was never like this - has never placed himself out of reach, never worried seongwu out of his wits.   
  
minhyun only texts when it's already ten in the evening, telling seongwu he's sorry for not answering his calls earlier and that his phone died eventually. seongwu only asks him if he has already reached home and when minhyun replies yes, seongwu is quick to reach for his keys and dash out of the door.   
  
he's knocking on minhyun's door twenty minutes later.   
  
"where were you? do you know how worried sick i was?"  
  
minhyun steps aside to let seongwu in and the latter goes straight to the living room to dump himself on the couch.   
  
"i'm sorry." minhyun sounds genuinely apologetic. he twiddles his thumb as he continues to explain, "i was out on this date sungwoon hyung set me up to."  
  
seongwu's brows knit at the word _date_. minhyun never told him about prospective dates.   
  
"you didn't tell me you were going on a date."  
  
"it's because i didn't have the time to tell you. sungwoon hyung literally dragged me to the cafe after my classes were done."  
  
something churns inside of seongwu - something he couldn't fully explain - but one thing he knows is it's not pleasant. he can feel the heat rushing from his neck up to the tips of his ears; whether this bubbling heat inside of him is caused by the fact that sungwoon dragged minhyun to a date or because minhyun let himself get dragged, he doesn't know.   
  
however, he does a good job in holding himself back and keeping all the words threatening to spill from his mouth.

"although," minhyun bites on his lower lip while he continues to pick on the material of his jeans, "i think we'll have to meet with the girls again, since sungwoon hyung promised them another date."  
  
"what?" it comes out before seongwu could even stop himself. like a trigger, they all pour and seongwu could no longer hold himself back. "you should have said no! you could have just rejected them!"  
  
minhyun tilts his head to the side, surprise evident in his eyes. "i should have?"  
  
"you-"

 _you shouldn't allow yourself to be pulled  into situations you didn't fully consent to - you don't have to oblige yourself to do things you're not comfortable of doing - you shouldn't be going out on dates with girls - you shouldn't be going out on a date if it's not -_  
  
"seongwu?" seongwu is pulled out of his thoughts with minhyun patting him by the shoulder. he springs out of the couch, feeling like he has been burnt from where minhyun has touched him.   
  
"i-i'm going home." seongwu doesn't look at minhyun and keeps his eyes on the floor while he makes his way out of minhyun's flat. he doesn't look back despite minhyun calling his name repeatedly, his ears blocked by the sound of his own rapidly beating heart.   
  
seongwu only slows down when he's finally out of the building, a hand on his chest and an inexplicable set of emotions swirling in his gut. 

why was he so worked up with the fact of minhyun going on dates? was he afraid of minhyun getting intimate with other people? was he scared that minhyun would be in a relationship anytime soon? and most importantly, why were the words _if its not with me_ at the tip of his tongue earlier?   
  
feelings are complex but seongwu decides to listen to the quiet whisper of his heart.   
  
that night, seongwu learns he might be catching feelings for his friend. 

* * *

  
  
minhyun went to the follow up date.

he went on more dates with different people.

despite realizing his feelings, seongwu doesn't stop minhyun. he only remains by the sidelines and reminds minhyun to contact him whenever things get uncomfortable with his dates. 

  
an s.o.s finally comes on the fourth date. the text simply contains 'help, i think she mistakes me for a tree and wants to climb me.'

seongwu snorts aloud but picks up his coat and keys nonetheless, a grin tugging on his lips. 

  
  
minhyun is already out of the cafe when seongwu rolls the car to the cafe's drive way. minhyun sees him immediately and half sprints towards the car, sliding himself on the front seat.   
  
"that bad, huh?"   
  
seongwu laughs when minhyun lets out a frustrated groan after buckling himself safely.   
  
"don't even ask."

  
  
seongwu drives them to their usual spot. it's not a saturday but he'll always be happy to have minhyun over a cup of coffee.

seongwu doesn't ask him how disastrous the date went - if the girl actually tried to climb him again. minhyun also does not talk about it. instead, they talk about the new museum opening downtown and made plans about going together on the weekend.   
  
when they finish their cups, they decide to stroll around and enjoy the cold autumn breeze. minhyun burrows his hands in his coat's pockets, shakes his shoulder in an attempt to dispel the cold building inside of him. he makes a noise under his breath. he has never handled the cold well, and seongwu couldn't help but stop in his tracks to take his coat off and hand it to minhyun.   
  
"but you'll get cold-"  
  
"it's fine. i'm wearing layers."  
  
minhyun stares at him worriedly and seongwu takes it upon himself to make minhyun wear the coat. minhyun only fusses initially, but eventually relents when seongwu tells him he'll drive him back to the tree climbing girl if he doesn't wear it.   
  
"thanks, seong." minhyun's nose is red and so are the tips of his ears. seongwu flicks at minhyun's ear before turning away to walk ahead, strings of laughter spilling from his mouth.   
  
minhyun catches up with him in hurried steps, planting himself beside seongwu and letting their arms press as they walk together.   
  
seongwu feels a bolt of electricity zip through his body when his fingers brush against minhyun's. and in a sudden rush of confidence, he opens his mouth to say something he thought he doesn't have the guts to say anytime soon.

"so." seongwu stops on his track and minhyun does too, their knuckles brushing against each other's. "i think you should date me."  
  
minhyun whips his head to look at seongwu, eyes sparkling in a mixture of surprise and puzzlement. "what?" a short laugh escapes from his mouth. "what brought this about?"  
  
"nothing." seongwu scuffs his shoe against the pavement, suddenly feeling unsure with the rush slowly dwindling inside of him. "i just thought maybe i'm the most capable in making you happy."  
  
the world stops the moment the last word leaves seongwu’s mouth.

he has never intended to confess this way - much less confess today - but he guesses the heart has its own reasons even the mind couldn’t comprehend that pushes one to spill his heart out in a leap of faith.

it’s quiet for a few seconds, the blanket of silence falling over them makes seongwu feel queasy.

 

maybe it was a bad decision to confess tonight, maybe it was a bad decision to let his heart take over, maybe he shouldn’t have just opened his mouth, maybe—

 

minhyun laughs—a loud, unrestrained one—one that makes his shoulder shake at the sheer intensity of it. seongwu can only stare at him flabbergasted, his hands and feet are ice cold and he’s rooted on his spot, confused more than ever as to why minhyun has broken into a laugh while he, on the other hand, is about to pass out from the jitters of his unplanned confession.  
  
the laughter eventually dies down and when the quiet settles between them again, seongwu becomes hypersensitive of the sound of minhyun's movements, each of it making him antsy in his shoes.   
  
but then minhyun moves to stand before him and takes both of his hands in his hold. seongwu finally meets his eyes and finds his face to be devoid of any trace of ridicule – instead there’s a sincere smile painted on minhyun’s lips. _warm._ like his hands currently encasing seongwu’s.   
  
“you do.” minhyun says barely above whisper, “you do make me the happiest.”

the world stills for the second time of the night, but this time he’s only aware of the warmth that’s coursing inside him.

he blinks, and the freeze breaks. he shuts his eyes hard and opens them slowly.

it’s not a dream.

“you got yourself a deal,” seongwu breaks into a big smile, “i’ll do my best to keep you happy.”

* * *

 

 

their first kiss comes unexpectedly.

everyone who knows seongwu to be the hopeless romantic that he is would have expected him to have their first kiss planned out—maybe after their first date, or maybe late at night in the middle of an empty street, or maybe when they finally said _the words_ to each other—those are the perfect scenarios to share their first kiss.

but in love, not everything has to be perfect.

you could be both in your pajamas, legs tangled in a couch that could barely accommodate two persons, laughing over stupid people in stupid shows with the taste of vanilla ice cream melting in your tongues.

they’re on a marathon watching Friends again, and while minhyun is fully immersed with the show, seongwu has long tore his eyes off the screen in lieu of staring at the boy beside him - who’s got his usual tidy hair unruly from the countless times he has stuffed his head at the nook of seongwu’s shoulder while laughing, who’s got his ears and cheeks flushed from how hard he has laughed for a straight couple of minutes, with his pale skin and blemishes bared for seongwu to see - minhyun is imperfect, that he knows very well, but he couldn’t help but think minhyun will always look perfect in his eyes.

 

it was on impulse when seongwu leans just in time minhyun turns his head to look at him, the word beautiful escaping his lips in a whisper before they meet minhyun's own in the softest kiss.

minhyun’s lips are plump, soft and sweet. it’s addictive. seongwu leans a bit more, presses closer, and relishes on the sound minhyun emits.

when they part, they both have matching blushes spread across their cheeks. they shortly break into giggles before minhyun reaches for seongwu, kissing him again while thousands of butterflies rumble inside their stomachs.

not everything has to be perfect, but for seongwu as long as he’s with minhyun, everything's more than enough.

* * *

  
  
dating minhyun, seongwu realizes, is not so different as having minhyun as a friend.

they still spend saturday coffee nights like they used to and study together at the library like the old times. although now study breaks consist of sneaking a hug and a few kisses on the cheek, and realizing that coffee, no matter how bitter, could still taste sweet off each other's lips.   
  
seongwu learns that the best thing about loving minhyun is having that love being reminded to you through little things.

a simple pat on the cheek as a cheer up, a comforting hug after a rough day, a kiss on the forehead as a reassurance, whispers of ‘i believe in you’ in times of doubt, ‘i’ll be here’ as a reminder of a pair of arms to come home to, and whispers of i love you to keep you grounded.

love comes in little things - it might not always be grand as one expects it to be - but seongwu learns to love the simplicity.

love comes quietly, and when it comes to loving minhyun, seongwu is ready to slow down and listen to the whispers of the heart.


	2. stardust - paw your way into my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Ori switch bodies. Two men lose their minds.

Daniel feels hot.

He also finds it hard to breathe.

His chest feels heavy, like a pile of bricks were dumped over him.

There’s also something tickling his nose, his still sleep-hazed mind registering a familiar scent.

Daniel eventually opens an unwilling eye and sees a tuft of brown hair—an all too familiar head of hair.

He slowly raises himself to sit down but is held down by the pair of arms wrapped snuggly around his waist. He maneuvers himself out slowly this time, trying not to wake the person hugging him. When he’s finally seated and his mind a little less muddled from sleep, Daniel finally registers the identity of the person responsible for his interrupted sleep.

Minhyun sleeps peacefully with his head now fallen on Daniel’s lap. His face is devoid of any worry he has been sporting a lot lately. His arms encircle Daniel’s middle tightly and when Daniel tries to untangle them, Minhyun whines in his sleep and tightens his hug even more.

Daniel grumbles lowly.

He may be big on skinship with his members when his brain is fully functioning, but not when sleep’s still trying to steal the greater part of it. Daniel’s not used to being held on while sleeping. Heck, he doesn’t even use his blanket and kicks most of his pillows off his bed overnight.

Daniel is a free spirit even in his sleep.

And so for the sake of his precious sleep, he tries to unwind Minhyun’s arms around him once more. Only now, Minhyun does not only whine in his sleep but also stirs awake.

He lazily stretches his body, his pajama top riding up a little as he does, before sitting up and pawing at his eyes to remove the remains of sleep.

“Hyung.” Daniel says, voice still groggy from his sleep. “When did you sneak in here?”

Minhyun only continues to paw on his eyes, then moves on his cheek, on his ear.

“Hyung?” Daniel asks again, reaching to turn the lamp by the table on.

Minhyun is startled with the sudden flooding of light and crawls his way to Daniel’s lap in reflex. He makes himself comfortable in the other’s lap, nuzzling the underside of Daniel’s jaw.

“Okay, I'm still not fully awake for this, but,” Daniel moves his head away enough to stare at Minhyun’s face, “Seongwu hyung’s gonna kill me if he sees this right now. What’s up hyung?”

Minhyun only stares at him, tilts his head in confusion.

“Minhyun hyung?” Daniel snaps a finger before his face, “Hello?”

But Minhyun only gives him a muted laugh before he’s lunging himself towards Daniel, tackling the both of them down the bed. Minhyun curls his fingers on the fabric of Daniel’s shirt, looks up and beams at him.

“Hi, Daddy. Good morning!”

* * *

 

Seongwu wakes up to a pawing on his face.

There’s an incessant noise repeating close to his ear. Seongwu tries to ignore it and turns to the other side of the bed instead, however the pawing on his cheek follows shortly.

Seongwu has never been a man of patience and so it only takes short seconds before he's shooting up from bed with an annoyed groan, his leg kicking some of his seals of the bed, sending them to a trip down the floor.

He tries to look around through squinted eyes. It’s dark, but he makes out the lump suspiciously moving underneath his blanket.

Seongwu reaches to turn on the lamp by the table before whisking the blanket off his body to reveal a cat—Daniel’s cat,  _Ori_ —curled against his leg.

“Ori?”

The cat gets up and climbs on Seongwu’s lap, reaching up his chest to paw on his face again while mewling.

“Hey, stop pawing at me! What did I do!” He holds the cat away and Ori starts mewling even more fervently, wiggling out of Seongwu’s hold. “Ori, stop. I’ll bring you back to your dad, alright? Just let me,” Seongwu puts Ori down the floor and searches for his slippers. He falls off balance while peeking underneath the bed and meets the cold tiled floor.

Damnit, he’s still not awake enough for this.

Worst, Ori starts crying at him again, pawing at his ankle this time.

Annoyed, Seongwu picks himself up -  _slippers be damned_  - and scoops the cat into his arms to deliver it to his rightful owner.

Thankfully, Daniel’s room is just across his. He knocks on the door three times but doesn’t get a response.

“Niel-ah, Ori strayed into my room.” He knocks again. Still no response “Niel, I’m going in, okay?”

Seongwu twists the knob and swings the door open.

 

And damn was it a bad move.

 

He should’ve just remained in bed, no matter how hard Ori pawed on his face.

Because he’d rather bear that than to witness the sight before him.

 

Maybe he could get Ori to claw his eyes out for him?  
(  _No_ , his mind reminds him, Daniel keeps her nails short. )

“Hyung.” Daniel’s voice is choked, and if Seongwu’s mind wasn’t muddled by jealousy, he would have caught the desperation in it.

“What the-”

“Hyung!” Daniel struggles to free himself from Minhyun’s arms but it proves to be a struggle with the other throwing his whole body over Daniel whenever the latter tries to escape. “It’s not what it looks like!”

 

Huh.

It’s not?

 

Seongwu remains rooted on his spot. His eyes unwillingly fixed at how Minhyun’s practically all over Daniel, his cheek currently rubbing the younger’s.

It’s too early to deal with unpleasant feelings but Seongwu sure does feel something starting to stir at the pit of his stomach.

“I’m sorry for intruding.” Seongwu’s tone is monotonous and it scares the fuck out of Daniel. But Daniel couldn’t even defend himself, not when the very object of Seongwu’s affection is trying to mold himself against Daniel for whatever reason, wrapping himself around the younger like some vine.

“Really, hyung, it’s not—”

“I’ll take Ori with me so you can, uh, continue whatever you’re doing.”

“No, no, hyung—”

Seongwu makes a quick turn and slams the door shut behind him. He doesn’t care if the whole dorm wakes up. Hell, he wants to smash something right now he couldn’t care less if Jisung would scold him endless.

Ori whimpers in his arms and Seongwu is momentarily pulled out of his rage trance. The cat looks up at him with her round eyes and Seongwu couldn’t interpret the stare as anything but pity.

A cat pitying him.

He feels ten times worse.

He heaves a big sigh before placing Ori down the floor.

Disappointment has never been too early. It came in breaking Seongwu’s heart at 5:37 to be exact.

He pads back to his room, chest feeling heavy and bones tired than they ever were before he crashed down his bed last night.

Seongwu thinks maybe he could use a shower. Maybe the cold water could numb his brain (and maybe his heart) and maybe he wouldn’t be beating himself down by replaying in his mind what he just witnessed in Daniel’s room.

But the most painful part, Seongwu realizes, is not actually catching Minhyun practically sprawled over another man, but the fact that he didn’t even spare Seongwu a glance when they were in the same room nor moved to give Seongwu an explanation.

Maybe Seongwu was just reading things wrongly the past few months.

But he thought –  _he hoped_  – that maybe Minhyun feels something for him too.

His actions – the way he cares for Seongwu, looks out for him more than the others, the way he constantly cheers for him, indulges him in every of his ideas may it be stupidly ridiculous or stupidly fun – Seongwu thought these were indications, signs, that maybe, maybe Minhyun likes him too.

But guess he was wrong.

Today is more than enough of a wake-up call to pull Seongwu out of his fantasies and daydreams.

* * *

 

The shower does nothing to ease Seongwu’s mind.

For what it’s worth, he now has a freezing butt and a runny nose because of his pitiful early morning decisions (he reminds himself never to do this again).

He comes out of the bathroom in his training clothes, a towel over his shoulder to dry his hair off. He sees Ori waiting for him by the door and the cat immediately circles his ankle and rubs its face against the fabric of Seongwu’s pants.

Seongwu’s heart softens a little.  _Maybe this is her way of comforting someone as pitiful as me._

“Thanks, Ori.” He leans down and pats the cat’s head before moving to sit down on the floor before the full body mirror to blow-dry his hair.

Seongwu’s in the midst of rummaging through his hair supply box for the blow dryer when Ori climbs on his lap again and does what she did earlier, pawing at Seongwu’s chest albeit now meowing sadly. Seongwu only stares down at her, baffled at Ori’s sudden affection for him.

He was never good with cats, or pets in general. Ever since Ori arrived in the dorm, he could only count with his fingers the number of times he played (or attempted) with the cat. Pets need a lot of attention and Seongwu’s not sure if he’s capable of providing that. He’s easily distracted, gets bored easily, and probably has an attention span of a goldfish.

Heck, he could be the pet. He’s the type who needs a lot of attention too. But sadly, the person he’s only ever wanted to shower him with such is currently too busy mandu-kissing his best friend.

How Seongwu wishes he could be a goldfish instead.

“I’m fine, Ori, you don’t need to be sad for me.” Seongwu bops Ori’s nose and the cat blinks at him. “Just. Disappointed? But maybe it’s my fault for expecting things.” He sighs and moves to lean back against the bed, bringing Ori close to his chest. “It’s just that. His actions. The way he treated me. I thought he felt something for me too – I thought we had something going on, I was only waiting for the right moment to talk it out with him. God knows how bad I want to talk to him already. I’ve liked him for a long time and I want nothing more but for things to be clear between us – I want him – I’m scared to admit this, but I do. I want him so bad I felt like dying when I saw him all over Daniel earlier. Do you know, Ori? I finally learned today what they meant by love hurts like a bitch. Damn, it does.” Seongwu tries to pass it off with a laugh but his voice shakes and it ends with a choked sob.

“Ah, this sucks.” Seongwu throws his head back and rubs at his eyes. No, he’s not going to pathetically cry over his unrequited crush before a cat. “But if it’s your dad that makes him happy then who am I to stop them, right?”

Ori meows at him again and rubs her head against Seongwu’s chest. 

“If things go well,” Seongwu whispers and Ori raises her head to look at him. Something about how she fixes her gaze on him whenever he talks makes Seongwu wonder if she understands a word of what he’s saying. But he sets aside the curiosity and musters a small smile instead. “maybe you’ll have two dads soon enough.”

* * *

 

The kitchen is bustling when Seongwu emerges from his room.

There’s the usual banter from the younger ones, Jisung’s typical morning nagging and Sungwoon and Jaehwan having their regular morning vocal exercises (which is really just a scream off, to be honest). Good thing Seongwu’s eardrums have long adjusted to this racket.

He’s just a step away from entering the kitchen when Guanlin and Jinyoung suddenly block his way, their faces uneasy Seongwu immediately reads through them.

“Hyung! Good morning!” Guanlin greets a little too stiffly. He catches Jinyoung elbowing the younger from the back.“ Hyung, do you wanna go get those pancakes from your favorite café today? Jinyoung and I could come with you!”

“Yeah, hyung! You’ve been talking about craving it for days now. Let’s go?” Jinyoung throws an arm around him and tries to maneuver him towards the door.

“But isn’t Jisung hyung’s already cooking something?”

Guanlin shoots Jinyoung a panicked look. “Ah y-yeah, but he burnt the eggs! And the toasts! Yeah, so it’s really no good, hyung. Let’s just go for the pancakes.”

“But Jisung hyung never burns his toasts, and he makes the perfect eggs.” Seongwu states a matter of factly and panic washes over Jinyoung and Guanlin’s faces.

Jinyoung attempts again, this time pulling on his hand. “But hyung, we really want pancakes. Can’t you just come with us, please?”

“You kids. Is this about Daniel and Minhyun?” Seongwu asks straight out and the younger ones blink at him, taken aback.

“How did you know?” Guanlin asks, scratching the side of his face.

Seongwu waves a hand at them, trying to dismiss the topic. “It doesn’t matter anymore. While I appreciate your efforts, I just want to eat breakfast so I can escape from this hellhole fast. You get me?”

The two boys can only look at Seongwu’s back as he walks away from them.

 

Seongwu is greeted with the sight of Minhyun almost sitting on Daniel’s lap upon setting foot in the kitchen.

Near the counter, he can see Jisung, Jaehwan, and Sungwoon have stopped whatever they're doing to gauge his reaction. But Seongwu does a good job at setting up a façade and carries his usual expression. Although he purposely avoids looking directly at Minhyun.

“Morning, Seongwu-yah. Toasts?” Jisung offers and Seongwu nods his head at the older. Jisung then places a plate before him with two toasts and an egg.

Jaehwan occupies the seat beside him, sidling up against him and asks in a hush, “What’s happening? Why is Minhyun suddenly all over Daniel?”

“That’s not the important question.” Sungwoon says, who’s suddenly seating beside Seongwu too. Seongwu doesn’t answer them and only starts munching on his breakfast. “The important question is why is Minhyun calling Daniel daddy?”

Seongwu promptly chokes on his bread.

Jisung scampers and hands him a glass of water, whacks Jaehwan and Sungwoon’s heads for even asking such question to Seongwu.

“Hyung, are you alright?” Daniel asks from across the table and Seongwu is annoyed. Daniel looks sincerely concerned and he wants to smack that look off his face.

“I’m fine.” Seongwu answers and goes back to his toast.

“Min –  _Ri_ , can you please sit on your chair?”

Seongwu’s ears perk at the nickname –  _Ri?_  When did they start having nicknames for each other?

Minhyun obediently vacates Daniel’s lap and slides to the seat next to the younger, his eyes never leaving Daniel’s as he moves.

Seongwu catches Daniel heave a sigh. He honestly looked too stressed for someone who’s been playing love wrestle since the wee hours of the morning.

“Seongwu hyung, can we talk?”

Seongwu bites down on his toast, eyes flitting from Daniel to Minhyun.

 

Fuck, why does Minhyun look so awfully in love with Daniel?

 

It makes Seongwu want to break things.

 

“I’m heading out first. Thanks for the breakfast, Jisung hyung.”

Seongwu makes a dash to the front door and slams the door behind him before Daniel could even make out another word.

The kitchen falls silent.

Meanwhile, Minhyun paws on Daniel's cheek and moves to plant himself back on the younger's lap again.

* * *

 

“Hyung, you gotta believe me. This might sound crazy as fuck but—”

“It is crazy as fuck, Daniel. How do you expect me to believe some  _witchy thing_  in 2018?”

“Hyung, just listen to me first. Alright?”

Daniel has successfully cornered Seongwu after a whole day of Seongwu trying to run away from the younger.

Seongwu has never been good with confrontations. He usually just lets the matter sit until it cools down. He’s never seen the need to engage in heated arguments. It's a total waste of energy for him.

“Remember when Minhyun hyung and I went to this temple in Busan when we went home?”

Seongwu rolls his eyes, folding his arms against his chest. “Yeah, no need to remind me of your date.”

“For Christ sake, hyung, it wasn’t a date. I don’t even like Minhyun hyung that way.”

“Yeah, sure. You don’t like him when you already have nicknames for each other?”

Daniel breathes heavily through his nose.

It’s one thing trying to explain to an angry person, and another to try explaining to a person who’s not even willing to listen - the latter being the more tasking one. Seongwu is a mixture of both, which makes him the toughest nut to crack as of the moment.

“Alright. Just give me one minute to explain my theory, alright? One minute and—”

“But—”

“Jesus Christ, Ong Seongwu, shut up and listen to me if you want Hwang Minhyun back!”

 

Well, that effectively shut Seongwu up.

 

“Okay, so. Just like what I have said, this may sound ridiculous, but this may be the only explanation behind all the shit that’s happened today.” Daniel takes in a deep breath and Seongwu unconsciously follows. “Minhyun hyung and Ori switched bodies. This morning I woke up with Minhyun hyung on top of me when I clearly remember I went to sleep last night with Ori curled atop my chest. If you have observed for the entire half a day, Minhyun hyung hasn’t been acting like himself because he isn’t Minhyun hyung! It’s Ori! You can see for yourself how limited his words are, and how his actions are so cat-like. He keeps on pawing on his face, hyung, and he could have licked his hand earlier if I didn’t stop him!”

Seongwu’s brows knit and Daniel bites back his tongue. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that.

Daniel clears his throat.

“Anyway. Back in that temple in Busan, a lady approached us and offered to sell us her charms. Minhyun hyung was fascinated by it and bought two – one for Ori and one for himself.”

“And then what? These charms caused them to switch bodies?”

“That’s what I suspect. I don’t know when Minhyun hyung started wearing it but I noticed earlier that he had it in his ankle. I only made Ori wear the charm last night. Maybe that’s why they only switched bodies last night because they were both wearing the charm.”

Seongwu still isn’t convinced. Hell, it would have to be Albert Einstein explaining this to him before he would fully surrender to this theory.

But Seongwu also looks back to how Ori had uncharacteristically stuck with him the entirety of the morning and how Minhyun still hasn’t spared him a glance up to this moment. The crazy part of him wants to cling to this theory. Surely, Minhyun couldn’t have set him aside that easily, right?

Seongwu sighs.

“So, how do you think we could reverse this spell?”

Daniel breaks into a smile. Finally, he has broken through the tough nut.

“I’ll have to go back to Busan for that.”

* * *

 

Daniel left for Busan immediately after practice ended and the boys had to make excuses to cover up the whole situation. He told Seongwu he’ll have to bring the charms back to the lady and have them unhexed. Only then could they hope for things to go back to normal.

Seongwu couldn’t sleep the whole night. He has been tossing and turning in his bed but it seems sleep wouldn’t come visit him any time soon. Eventually, he gets up and decides to fix himself a cup of tea.

When he’s already seated by the kitchen table, he feels something circle his ankle and looks down to see Ori – or Minhyun – looking up at him with his tail curled around his ankle.

Seongwu sets his cup down and scoops the cat to place her in the seat next to his.

“You couldn’t sleep too, huh?” He asks with a little laugh in the end.

 

He feels ridiculous.

Talking to a cat.

 

But he feels even more ridiculous upon remembering that he just poured his heart out upon said cat earlier this morning and this said cat may or may not be the object of his affection – just in another form – and now knows every ounce of Seongwu’s feelings for him.

Seongwu knows he can no longer take his words back. It’s impossible now. But he also knows he’ll take on a confrontation later if it means that he can finally set things straight with Minhyun once this whole body-switching comes to an end.

When he’s finally pulled out of his thoughts, Seongwu smiles towards the cat and bops her nose.

“When things get back to normal, come talk to me tomorrow at midnight by the rooftop.”

* * *

 

Daniel comes back late in the afternoon claiming he got the charms unhexed – and rants about how the lady was a total bitch who messes with people's bodies and lives for large sums of money – Daniel tells him the supposed process of bringing Ori and Minhyun to their original bodies back. They will have to wear the charms again – now unhexed – and wait for midnight for them to return to normal.

When eleven in the evening rolls, Seongwu silently slips out of the dorm and makes his way to the rooftop.

The air is colder now and puffs of smoke come out of his mouth everytime he exhales.

He keeps himself entertained until his phone rings in alarm, informing him it’s already midnight. If the hex has been successfully removed, then Minhyun should’ve been back to his normal self now.

He could only hope that Minhyun in Ori’s form remembers what they talked about last night. He hopes he could remember about meeting Seongwu up here once he’s back to his own self.

Five minutes pass before the door to the rooftop opens. Seongwu looks back to see MInhyun, still in his pajamas and only in his socks standing by the door, eyes wide open looking at Seongwu.

Seongwu feels his breath get caught in his throat.

“Hi?” Minhyun’s voice is croaky. Maybe it’s because Ori hasn’t spoken much the whole day.

Seongwu’s throat constricts, but he finds his words nonetheless.

“Hi.” He replies, raising a hand. “Where’s your coat?”

“I-uh, I forgot.” Minhyun answers abashedly, the tips of his ears turning red. “I ran here the moment I gained my body back.”

Seongwu sucks in a breath.

 

So it’s true.

Things like this still exist in 2018, huh?

He’ll have to apologize to Daniel after this.

 

Minhyun walks towards him, slowly, and Seongwu can hear his heart beating in time with Minhyun’s footsteps. The pattering sounds loud and clear in his ears.

When Minhyun’s finally in front of him, Seongwu could only offer him a smile, lost as to how he should start this conversation.

“So, I guess you know already, huh?” He starts, eyes nailed to the floor. “I’ve liked you for a very long time. I like you still, up until now. And I might be an airhead for saying this, but, I think you like me too?”

Minhyun laughs, and his laugh echoes into the dead of the night.

“You might be an airhead but,” Minhyun tips Seongwu’s chin to let their eyes meet. “you’re not wrong.”

Seongwu tries to hold back the grin by biting on his lower lip, but it breaks and paints the widest smile on his face.

“And you don’t know how much I’ve wanted you too. So, so much.” Minhyun curls a hand on Seongwu’s nape and brings him in for a hug. Seongwu lets himself melt into the embrace. God knows how long he’s wanted to be in these pair of arms.

“God, I can’t believe you had to turn into a cat before we could finally have this.” Seongwu’s words are muffled against the fabric of Minhyun’s top and so is Minhyun’s laughter against the shoulder of Seongwu’s coat.

They part, but their hands slide down for their fingers to meet in a lock. The warmth they share with each other enough to battle the cold midnight air.

Their eyes sparkle in anticipation for tomorrows to be spent together, now with their hearts finally at ease with one another.

“But hey, at least it got us together.” MInhyun says and squeezes their hands together.

Seongwu looks down on their hands. They fit perfectly like they were made for each other.

The universe may have the most unconventional ways of bringing two people together, but Seongwu learns - looking at Minhyun who's eyes are sparkling like the stars across the midnight sky - he wouldn't have it any other way.

“Yeah,” Seongwu answers, “So long as it got me you.”


	3. sunrise - so take this heart, put yourself in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun has an unexpected seatmate for tonight's lecture.

The lecturer's drawl sounds like a lullaby to Minhyun's ears.

He swears he's only a flew blinks away from slumping against the table and succumbing to sleep. The fact that it's also unforgivingly cold inside the lecture hall feels like a punishment. It's the perfect ambience to surrender to exhaustion.

It's only a little over eight in the evening when Minhyun checks his watch. The lecture does not end until ten and although he has been attending the same lectures in this cram school for months now, today feels to be extra punishing.

He's had a long day of lectures and two club meetings earlier in the afternoon before rushing to this seven o'clock class. He wants nothing more but to crash and maybe stay unconscious for the next three days.  
But alas, that is a luxury a graduating high school student like him couldn't afford.

He looks around to see the other students sporting the same position: hunched over their notebooks and furiously scribbling down the important things the lecturer mentions.

He pats his cheek lightly to bring himself back to focus.

Freedom is still an hour and a half away and he has no choice but to sit through it. 

Minhyun manages to focus on the lecture for the next half an hour. His attention, however, is stolen when somebody occupies the space next to him.

He tears his eyes off the board to check the late-comer, only to be overcome by surprise to see an all too familiar face.

Seongwu.

He's already out of his uniform and is in a simple shirt and jeans under the brown coat Minhyun knows to be his favorite.

He throws Minhyun a grin once he's seated, and Minhyun immediately leans to whisper against his ear.

"What are you doing here?"

Seongwu tries his best not to laugh aloud and whispers back, "To see you, of course."

Minhyun can feel the heat creeping from his neck up to his ears.

He's reminded he has the sappiest boyfriend in the entirety of South Korea.

He looks around to check if somebody has paid them attention. Fortunately, the other students are still in the same hunched positions.

Minhyun clears his throat, throws Seongwu a wary glance before turning his attention back to the lecture.

A piece of paper is slid atop his notebook a few seconds later. 

  
 **Don't worry, just focus on the lecture. I'll behave myself**.

  
He turns to Seongwu, who's now got his cheek on his palm, body half leaning against the table and eyes fixed on Minhyun.

Minhyun only nods his head in response and goes back to taking down notes, albeit feeling a little restless with Seongwu's eyes not leaving his face.

He glances at his boyfriend from time to time and Seongwu only smiles at him sweetly every time their eyes meet.

Minhyun can feel his ears burn even stronger.

A few more minutes pass before another piece of paper is placed beside his notebook.

 

**Am I making you uncomfortable?**

 

Minhyun quickly scribbles his reply.

 

**No.**

 

He slides the paper back to Seongwu and the other smiles with his reply.

Seongwu picks up the pen again, lets it hover the paper for a few seconds before writing down another message.

He's biting his lower lip when he passes the paper back to Minhyun.

 

**I want to kiss you.**

 

Minhyun's feels a rabble of butterflies rumble inside his chest. His grip on his pen tightens, his toes curling inside his shoes.

In his periphery, he sees Seongwu with a sheepish grin and a blush spreading across his cheek, bearly concealed even with his head hang low.

Minhyun has to remind himself to breathe, and it takes a full minute before he can bring himself to write his response.

 

**Later.**

 

When Seongwu reads his reply, his head falls to meet the table, startling a few students by the thud.

Minhyun's hand instinctively finds its way to rest on Seongwu's knee, squeezing it. Seongwu, with his head still planted on the table, turns a little to look at Minhyun.

 _Behave_ , Minhyun mouths.

Seongwu nods and goes back to facing the hard surface of the table.

A few minutes later, he feels Seongwu curling their pinkies together underneath the table.

* * *

 

The lecture finally comes to an end with Seongwu falling asleep along the way. 

The students have already filed out of the hall while Minhyun takes his time stashing his things inside his bag.

When the last student finally exits the room, Minhyun uncurls his finger from Seongwu's to sweep the other boy's bangs to the side.

"Seongwu-yah, the lecture's over."

Seongwu doesn't get up and only adjusts his head in his arms.

Minhyun leans in to whisper against the shell of Seongwu's ear, his palm planted on the other's shoulder.

"Wake up, Seongwu."

Minhyun moves away a little and catches Seongwu opening his eyes. 

The way the corner of his lips curl into the softest smile keeps Minhyun in his position - magnetized - unable to pull away.

Seongwu takes it as a leeway to capture Minhyun's lips in a kiss.

Minhyun gasps in surprise, but eventually responds, a hand curling on Seongwu's nape.

They part to catch their breaths and Seongwu rises from his seat, swinging Minhyun's bag to his back and offers a hand to the other.

"Let's go?"

Minhyun's brain is still slightly disoriented, his lips still tingling from the kiss. But he takes Seongwu's hand, warm like the heat spreading inside of him, and let's himself be guided out of the room.

"Alright."


End file.
